


К Элизе

by robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: даже в самом привычном течении дел есть место для небольшого переосмысления.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Kudos: 7





	К Элизе

**Author's Note:**

> где-то в районе записи альбома Yume Miru Uchuu.

Он вопросительно глянул на входящего Аччана, но тот только скривился и покачал головой. Имаи кивнул и снова склонился над гитарой. Всем иногда требуется немного больше времени, чтобы настроиться на правильный тон.  
Аччан пошуршал в углу пакетами, налил себе стакан воды и опять ушел. Раньше, лет пятнадцать назад, он бы мог попросить Имая послушать, что получается, но он так уже давно не делает. Зовет только тогда, когда есть окончательный результат. Что это – мастерство? Уверенность в своих силах? Или просто отстраненность?  
Аччан вернулся еще через час, все такой же с виду мрачный, но уже явно более довольный. Взял сумку, искоса поглядывая на Имаи.  
– Я сейчас.  
– Буду внизу. – И ушел.  
Дел оставалось всего минут на пятнадцать – только записать на бумаге. Идя по коридорам студии к выходу, Имаи думал, как удачно сегодня получилось: и пересечься, и закончить почти одновременно. Все-таки в турах с этим проще, там все всегда вместе, но туры бывают не каждый день, да и не выпьешь спокойно в туре-то. Не расслабишься особо. И все на виду. Как ни крути, везде свои недостатки и свои преимущества.  
Аччан сидел в машине на парковке и рассеянно курил в окно. Очень вкусно у него это получалось, так что Имаи, сев в пассажирское кресло, осторожно вынул сигарету у него из губ, разок затянулся тоже. И чуть не закашлялся.  
– Крепко.  
– Ты просто отвык.  
– Отвык, да.  
Аччан затушил окурок и тронул с места, а Имаи прикрыл глаза, откидываясь. Во рту был противный вкус. Забавно, обычно противно кажется, когда кто-то другой покурил или съел что-то сильно пахнущее, целуешь, а там такое. А у себя во рту вроде всегда нормально, так и должно быть, даже если наелся китайского вонючего тофу. А тут как-то… и правда отвык.  
Перед глазами плыла, разворачиваясь, сжимаясь и вытягиваясь, как гигантская бесплотная змея, незаконченная мелодия. Он покрутил ее туда и сюда, пока змея не зашипела и не принялась выворачиваться так, что в ушах зазвенело, все рассыпалось на мельчайшие детали, которые тут же затерялись в мутном киселе дорожного освещения. Темно и мокро, и ветер так шумит, что перебивает даже тихий гул автомобиля.  
Отдохнуть надо, вот что.  
Почти у самого дома Аччан притормозил у комбини, и Имаи забежал за пивом – Аччан у себя пива не держит, а сразу начинать с виски сегодня не хотелось. Откуда сам Аччан об этом узнал? Ну уж как-то узнал. Всегда узнает.  
Забавно, но когда так долго общаешься с кем-то лицом к лицу, отношения уже как у людей, двадцать лет проживших в браке. Все до автоматизма, очень просто и знаешь про супруга все мелочи. Что он хочет, чего он не выносит, какое у него настроение и что с этим делать. А все равно ощущение, что чем дальше, тем больше что-то ускользает. Время течет, можно сказать, стекает как разлитая выпивка с грязного стола. Вот и они тоже растекаются, истончаются, выпариваются, как лужи на солнце. Только работа и привычки – все, что держит старую форму.  
В доме были опущены все шторы и стоял какой-то свежий парфюмерный запах, вроде кондиционера для белья. И это сразу настраивало на очень мирный лад – все эти ассоциации с еженедельной стиркой, свежими простынями и прочим уютом. Даже странно, что так приятно пахло в этом холостяцком жилище. Имаи бывал здесь редко, реже, чем сам бы хотел, наверное, так что ждал чего-то совсем другого.  
Аччан забрал пакет с пивом и, выставив одну банку на журнальный столик, унес в кухню, хлопнул там холодильником. И вернулся с двумя стаканами и тарелкой эдамаме. Господи, как во времена нищей юности.  
– Чем ты вообще тут питаешься? – спросил Имаи, доставая телефон. Аччан достал из бара бутыль Хевен Хилла и выразительно стукнул ее донышком о столик. Ну понятно, бурбон – штука калорийная. Но сидеть до утра с одной тарелкой эдамаме – это какой-то особый сорт мазохизма.  
Пиво пошло как-то совсем легко, не заметил, как выглотал всю банку, а толку никакого. Зато Аччан заметно расслабился после пары глотков "райского холма", стал более плавным и томным, снял пиджак, расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке, умостился на диване по-кошачьи. Как будто выпустил из себя все нервное электричество – он никогда не был дерганым, скорее, наоборот, слишком запертым внутри, но электричество бродило по его венам, душило, мучило, выплескиваясь в атмосферу только на сцене. В остальное время Аччан более или менее отчетливо "жужжал" на слышных только Имаи частотах, пока не находил возможность хорошенько напиться. Выпивка его разряжала, лайвы разряжали. Почему-то Имаи раньше думал, что такого, как Аччан, будет разряжать и секс, но нет. От секса он вибрировал еще больше, хотя и в другой тональности. Удивительная все-таки особенность.  
Еду принесли как раз тогда, когда Имаи прикончил вторую банку, а Аччан уже довольно улыбался, сидя на диване полубоком, подогнув ноги, баюкая в ладонях очередной стакан с янтарной жидкостью.  
– Что там? – поинтересовался он благостно, глядя как Имаи разворачивает и расставляет по столику пластмассовые лотки. – Пахнет вкусно.  
– Из тебя плохая жена, – зачем-то сказал Имаи, пододвигая к нему коробку с еще горячими шашлычками. – Все я делаю, кормлю тебя, ухаживаю, выпивку подливаю, а ты только сидишь.  
Аччан тихо рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову.  
– Зато хорошая любовница. Даже подарков не требую. Ну, почти.  
– Ну да, – вынужден был согласиться Имаи. Дурацкий какой разговор, он еще недостаточно выпил, чтобы соревноваться с Аччаном во всяких фривольностях.  
Аччан принялся с аппетитом есть, при этом вид у него был сильно удивленный, будто сам от себя не ожидал, что проголодался. Лень это какая-то, мазохизм или просто моральное бессилие, время от времени накатывающее на Аччана, Имаи не знал. Тот в общем-то был не дурак пожрать, он вообще любил плотские удовольствия. Только почему-то не хотел позволять себе лишнего, может, из суеверия. Типа, за все придется расплачиваться. А за больной желудок, что, не придется?   
Где-то на третьей банке Имаи понял, что больше ему не утерпеть. Аччан уже поел, покурил и теперь снова цедил бурбон, задумчиво глядя куда-то вдаль. Взгляд у него был мягкий, мечтательный даже. И Имаи решительно придвинулся к нему, притягивая к себе за шею, целуя в висок. Аччан снова тихо рассмеялся, не пытаясь отстраниться.  
– Уже? Не рановато?  
– Еще пара банок, и я опьянею и засну.  
– Ну уж нет.  
Отставив недопитый стакан, Аччан повернулся к нему всем корпусом, глядя в глаза. А потом прильнул губами ко рту, опуская ресницы и едва различимо, на самой грани слышимости простонав или, может, мурлыкнув.  
Его рот пах соусом, и виски, и табаком, и это все равно не было противно. Его слюна была сладкой, похожей на нектар, и Имаи упивался, целуя все более развязно, все более грубо, кусая и заставляя стонать все громче. В голос. У Аччана хороший голос, идеальный для стонов.  
В какой-то момент тот отстранился, тяжело дыша и облизываясь. С сомнением глянул на отставленный стакан, быстро подхватил его, допил одним глотком и решительно поднялся с дивана.  
– Пойдем тогда.  
Имаи точно не собирался спорить.

Проснулся он как всегда один – в ворохе ароматных подушек и одеял. Заснул, не дождавшись Аччана, который пошел в гостиную покурить после секса, проснулся – и снова его нет, и постель рядом холодная. Солнце едва пробивается сквозь плотные шторы, и атмосфера такая… альковная. Имаи больше чем уверен, что в последнее время он единственный, кто бывает в этой постели помимо самого Аччана, но ощущение, будто это спальня высокопоставленной куртизанки: и цвета, и ткани, и обилие деталей. И вечное то ли присутствие, то ли отсутствие владельца. Запах его остался, расческа с парой волосков на туалетном столике, там же тюбик крема для рук с отвинченной крышкой. И все. Спрятался. Странным образом возбуждает, даже когда вчерашнее пиво хорошо так давит на живот.  
Умывшись и оправившись, он вышел из спальни, щурясь на дневной свет: в гостиной шторы уже были подняты. И Аччан нашелся на все том же диване: сидел полубоком к окну, поджав ноги, и читал бумажную книжку. Голые белые лодыжки, обнаженные почти по локоть сильные руки. Собранные на макушке заколками отросшие волосы открывали затылок и шею и даже немного расцвеченные свежими кровоподтеками надплечья - обычная серая домашняя юката на этом фоне смотрелась цветочным кимоно ойран.  
Имаи не мог удержаться, шагнул ближе, тут же запуская руку в вырез юкаты, наклоняясь и прижимаясь губами к трогательно обнаженной шее. Аччан был там, конечно же, голый, и гладкий, и теплый, чем ниже к паху, тем горячей.  
– Доброе утро, – сказал он, поднимая голову, и Имаи поцеловал его в подставленный улыбающийся рот.  
Разворачивать Аччана было все равно, что разворачивать подарок. Он прятался там, в самом горячем и пахнущем местечке между ног, скрытый всего парой слоев ткани, и Имаи опустился на колени перед диваном, чтобы раскрыть и раздвинуть, наконец-то посмотреть вблизи, обхватить с удобством, оттягивая тонкую кожицу, и поцеловать в нежное. А потом подчиниться вплетающимся в волосы пальцам и провалиться в омут – соленый, сладкий, дурманящий, переполняющий так, что почти невозможно дышать. Белые бедра сжались, охватывая шею, и Имаи почувствовал, как касается носом жестких волосков. В голове – пустота, хочется вот так замереть и просто чувствовать, как жжет легкие от недостатка кислорода, как вибрируют под ладонями чужие напряженные до предела мышцы, как впиваются в шею ногти и где-то высоко над головой течет самый приятный на свете звук. Апофеоз телесности, лучший секс всегда – не потому даже, что Атсуши – самое красивое существо, что Имаи видел в своей жизни, и не потому, что они так долго дружат, что способны предугадывать желания друг друга. Просто только Аччан – всегда – мог быть одновременно настолько стыдливым и совершенно открытым, откровенным, чувственным и отчаянным в своей чувственности, что в него хотелось зарыться с головой. Запереться внутри его тела, его отзывчивости, трогательной стеснительности, мягкости и терпкости, стальной силы и шелковой слабости. Спрятаться от мелких неурядиц между его ног, в его объятиях, в его надушенной постели. Утешить и найти утешение, даже если до первого прикосновения к чужому телу и не подозревал, что был обеспокоен…

Теперь уже ныло все, будто в тренажерный зал сходил с непривычки. Больше всего саднила задница, хотя Имаи с трудом мог представить себе пристойный тренажер для такого дела. Только непристойные. Здоровые такие, полупрозрачные. Фиолетовые…  
Почему фиолетовые? Ну и чушь в голову лезет.  
Он поерзал – сидеть на полу было жестковато, но подниматься и лезть к Аччану на диван не хотелось. Сначала нужно отдохнуть. Чтобы хотя бы ноги не дрожали так позорно. Аччан вот после любого секса бодр – мягкий такой, довольный, мурчащий как здоровенный кот. И глаза горят – как у кота. Всегда готов на очередной заход. Имаи бы даже позавидовал, если б не знал, сколько проблем тому же Аччану доставляет его неукротимое либидо. Ему самому и одного раза с утра предостаточно, особенно, если страдает зад. Стоя сегодня работать, что ли…  
Пальцы Аччана вплелись в волосы, мягко надавливая и лаская. Так хорошо, что и снова заснуть недолго, прямо на полу, прислонившись боком к его ноге. Плюнуть, что ли, и устроить выходной? Но сегодня как раз хотел поработать над одной безымянной пока штукой. Никому еще не показывал, думал, какое бы название дать – чтобы посмотреть, что Аччан придумает в плане текста. На него прикольно было смотреть в первые минуты: вот он слушает демку, вот он смотрит на название. И вот у него в глазах начинает что-то клубиться, будто целая галактика заворачивается в спираль, рождается прямо в ту же секунду.  
Нет, конечно, он унесет демку домой и будет думать, вот тут, наверное, будет сидеть, на этом же диване. Или в спальне, похожей на изукрашенную шкатулку. Будет прикусывать губы и хмурить брови. Будет печатать слово за словом, выверяя, взвешивая на внутренних весах, подходит ли? Будет цедить стакан за стаканом, пытаясь поймать отсветы звезд той самой галактики, родившейся в первый момент соприкосновения с музыкой.  
Нет, этим жертвовать ради сна – преступление.  
Имаи потянулся, вздыхая, запрокидывая голову к ласкающей руке.  
– Пойдем где-нибудь позавтракаем перед студией?  
Аччан тоже вздохнул, скользнул пальцами по виску.  
– Я тут решил быть все-таки хорошей женой и сделал рис и суп, - сарказм и нежность. И прохладные пальцы у уголка рта, и губы сами ползут в усмешку.  
– То есть, поставил рисоварку и вскипятил чайник?  
– И порезал тофу. Тебе мало?  
Имаи взял его ладонь и поцеловал ровно в центр, туда, где соединялись линии.  
– Мне хорошо. Я ценю, что ты потрудился, пока я спал.  
– Считай скудный завтрак подарком на годовщину.  
Имаи вскинул голову, пытаясь поймать взгляд Аччана, ничего не вышло, так что он перевернулся и сел на пятки, заглядывая в его лицо снизу вверх.  
– Чего? Годовщину?  
– Тридцать лет с нашей первой ночи вместе, – Аччан улыбался немного неловко, с напускной бравадой – уверен, что Имаи не вспомнил бы сам. И Имаи правда не мог вспомнить – какие еще тридцать лет, они же тогда совсем детьми были? Аччан уже опускал ресницы – этот его смиряющийся взгляд в пол, каждый раз как ножом по живому, – когда откуда-то из центра головы внезапно всплыла картинка: ревущие за окном цикады, гул старого вентилятора, темнота и только луч уличного фонаря прямо по лицу Аччана, совсем юному, такому сосредоточенному…  
А потом и все воспоминание целиком вылезло, будто дернул за поплавок, вот оно и снаружи, бьется и расплескивает вокруг себя капли давних эмоций. 

Тридцать лет назад Сакураи был похож на волчонка: угловатый, голенастый, настороженный, с опасливым взглядом исподлобья. Имаи не заметил, когда он начал приходить к нему в дом, только отметил в какой-то момент, что вот, и "этот" тоже здесь. "Этот" поначалу просто сидел в углу и молча слушал других, а потом как-то внезапно встрял в разговор, да так уместно, что никто ему не возразил. Ну и дальше как-то так получилось, что Сакураи уже был своим. Слушал музыку, рассуждал о какой-то ерунде, о которой они все тогда рассуждали. Курил в саду за ивой, где они все курили.  
А один раз пришел один, когда никого больше не было, уже после заката. Имаи выскочил покурить и увидел его – под ивой, обхватившего тощие колени руками. Сидел, сжав челюсти, и смотрел куда-то в пустоту. Даже в полутьме было видно, что на левой скуле у него расцветает хороший такой фингал.   
Наверное, нужно было бы спросить, что случилось, и все такое. Но Имаи как-то и так понимал, что. Все, в общем, понимали – и мама, и бабушка, и Имаи слышал их женские сплетни, даже когда сам не хотел ничего знать. Так что он просто сел рядом и протянул пачку сигарет. Сакураи глянул искоса, но сигарету взял.   
Они покурили, а потом Имаи почему-то сказал:  
– Пошли поужинаем.  
Сакураи еще раз глянул на него как-то дико, было видно, что он колеблется. Но потом просто встал и отряхнул джинсы. И они пошли домой.  
Мама вела себя очень тактично, за что Имаи был ей благодарен: просто посмотрела на них, усадила за стол и подала рис с карри. А потом как само собой разумеющееся сказала Имаи взять запасной футон из гостиной.  
Сакураи так и молчал всю дорогу, только поблагодарил маму за ужин. У Имаи в комнате он лег на футон прямо в одежде, хотя было ужасно жарко, и сам Имаи разделся до трусов. Они лежали почти вплотную друг к другу, и поначалу Сакураи хмурился и кусал губы, и Имаи решил рассказать про дурацкую рекламу, которую видел по телевизору. Тогда реклама еще делилась на дурацкую и крутую, и дурацкую было весело обсуждать. Кажется, этой ночью он впервые увидел, как Сакураи улыбается. Даже удивился мимолетно – оказывается, этот хмурый пацан настоящий красавчик, кто бы мог подумать.  
Они тогда проболтали полночи, только вдвоем. Это был странный разговор, какой-то судорожный – каждый старался выдавить из себя еще какую-нибудь реплику, еще одну, пусть что-то идиотское, но лишь бы сказать хоть что-то. Лишь бы разговор не заканчивался…

Странно, как Имаи мог забыть тот случай. Вернее, он не забывал, в конце концов, с той ночи они и начали на самом деле дружить, а не просто время от времени делить общее пространство-время. Но сформулировать это так как Аччан – наша первая ночь вместе? Он точно к этому не относился так. И опускающиеся ресницы Аччана, горькая складка в уголке рта, имитирующая беспечную улыбку, непроизвольно сдвинувшиеся колени, будто он пытался прикрыться – это все чертовски тревожило.  
Имаи снова взял его за руку и поцеловал еще раз, теперь в ложбинку между большим и указательным пальцами.  
– Тридцать лет прошло… Ничего себе. Ты же знаешь, у меня плохо с датами. Тогда, вроде, жарко было, а сейчас нормально.  
– Это тайфун, – тихо ответил Аччан. – Завтра опять начнется духота.  
Имаи кивнул. Не силен он был в таких ситуациях. Он вообще не помнил, когда бы вслух говорил об этом всем. Не о дружбе, не о совместной работе. Не о доверии и взаимопонимании. А вот об этих нечастых ночах вместе. О том, что до сих пор каждый раз удивляется, случайно глянув на Аччана – какой же он красивый. О том, что с самого первого поцелуя сто лет назад и до сих пор влюблен – настолько, насколько ему отмерено природой скудных чувств.   
Он всегда понимал, что в эмоциональном плане совсем не подходит Аччану с его порой пугающей как степной пожар жаждой любви, с его тоской по сильным чувствам, ярким эмоциям. Поэтому никогда не держал, но и не отходил далеко. Просто всегда был – и Аччан приходил к нему и после головокружительных побед, и после самых страшных предательств. Приходил порадоваться, приходил отогреться, приходил просто так. Кто же мог подумать, что все эти годы он… что? Тоже?  
– Ну что? – сказал Имаи, через силу улыбаясь. – Праздничный завтрак? Вода для супа уже остыла, поди.  
Аччан фыркнул, в его глазах снова плескался мягкий свет.  
– Ну уж нажму еще раз кнопку, только ради тебя.  
Он поднялся – обнаженный, белокожий, все еще стройный и гибкий – накинул юкату, даже не завязав, и пошел на кухню.   
Пожалуй, Имаи знал, что ему подарить на тридцать лет с первой совместной ночи. Необязательно объявлять, что это подарок, но уже нужно сказать.  
Просто, словами.


End file.
